There are countless tractor-trailer trucks that crisscross our country every day. These large vehicles bring just about every object we touch in our daily lives to use. While these tractor-trailer rigs provide their drivers with almost every available convenience including sleeping quarters, one item that is typically not present is the luxury of a hot shower. Truck drivers must rely on truck stops, hotels, or other locations with conventional showers to provide this necessity. However, as one can imagine, such facilities are not always available when needed. As such, drivers may have to go several days without a shower thus compromising their hygiene and perhaps even their health as well.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the refreshing feeling of a hot shower can be easily provided for drivers of tractor-trailer rigs without the difficulties as described above. The use of shower unit provides users the ability to quickly and easily take a shower almost anywhere in a manner which is not only quick and easy but discrete as well.